To Touch Is To Heal
by QuasiAngel
Summary: Rogue shows up at the Brotherhood House without her memories. 3 new chapters posted! RoLa
1. I can’t believe you’d show up here

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel, Trading Spaces belongs to TLC... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character and television personalities do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Note: I hope no one else wrote a story like this. I've had the idea for awhile, but just started writing it down (I'm a procrastinator and college student, go figure). Now, this is not for Kitty/Lance fans, but bare with me. Hopefully it'll be a good story... There may be some OOC moments, btw.  
  
Chapter 1- (I can't believe you'd show up here.)  
  
  
  
The wind blew hard against the old boarding house, rattling the windows and slamming the broken shutters against the sides of the mansion. The rain pounded down on to the leaky roof, sending drop after drop of water into the attic. It didn't phase the five individuals that occupied this dwelling. It was just another rainy day in the Brotherhood House.   
  
All was normal in the home. Todd was busy building a castle with some miss matched playing cards. Pietro was cleaning gum off of his favorite sweater, put there by Tabitha. She was too busy listening to her male-bashing girl metal to hear his complaints. The larger of the group, Fred, was watching The Learning Channel. And finally, Lance was slouched on the couch, looking at a used car magazine.   
  
Paige is so hot you guys! Fred exclaimed.  
  
Lance looked up from his magazine, glanced at the television, then back down, Eh, I've seen better.  
  
No way man! She's so hot! She's gotta be-  
  
Who's hot? Pietro asked, looking up from his cleaning.  
  
Paige Davis from Trading Spaces, Fred answered, proudly.  
  
Man, she's too skinny! Genevieve, now she's hot! She's got that ass man, Pietro answered.  
  
He's gott'cha there, yo. Gen is hotter than Paige. Paige is too- too- perky, the Toad chirped in, Amy Wynn is kinda hot too, man.  
  
The carpenter chick? No way! She's a butch! the Quicksilver added.  
  
Finally slipping her headphones off, Tabby chimed in, Doug is kinda hot.  
  
Who invited you into this conversation? And- and Doug is gay anyway! Pietro bit back, still mad at what she did earlier that day.  
  
So what if he's gay. I can change that! she said with a smirk.  
  
Lance stayed quiet through out the argument. He knew better than to get in the way of Fred's taste in women, Pietro's self-proclaimed infinite wisdom, Tabby's self righteousness, or Todd's better judgment. He was the unofficial leader now. He should be breaking up their stupid fight, but he had better things to do. Ok, maybe not. He just sat there, staring at a black and white ad, not really paying attention to the contents of the page, but other things. Mainly life, his life, and the lives of the people around him. He always wondered what brought them together- them meaning the Brotherhood. At first he though it was Mystique or Magneto, but soon doubted that theory. Both of the misguided adults had left and they are still here- together. Maybe it was the fact that it beats living in an orphanage, but atleast you get a good meal and a hot shower every morning. No. He knew it was the need for each other that kept them at this house. He once left his biological family and foster families to join this one. It seemed like these four individuals were running through his blood. Not the individuals that he once called mom and dad just a few years ago, but the ones he calls brothers and sister now. Something bothered him still. He was missing a something. It only dawned on his now what it was. His-.   
  
Who the hell could that be, yo? I sure as hell wouldn't be caught dead in weather like this, Toad said, breaking Lance from his thoughts.  
  
I ain't gettin' it! Pietro yelled, getting back to his cleaning, You get it Tabs.  
  
No way! You get it Fred. Fred?  
  
The group looked over to their friend. His mouth was hanging open, watching Paige Davis jumping on a trampoline.  
  
I'll get it. A man can't get any help around here! Lance finally yelled, tossing his magazine to the floor and hopping over the arm of the couch.  
  
The door bell rang again.  
  
What the hell? Hold on a minute! grabbed the handle and yanked it open and gasped at what he saw,   
  
Ah'm sorry to bother you sir, but Ah need help. Something happened to me and Ah don't know where Ah am. Ah'm cold and Ah was wondering if- she stopped her requests when she realized the man that was standing in the doorway was like stone, his mouth hanging wide open, Sir, are you okay? she asked, shivering in the cold wet night.   
  
Yo man, who is iii- Todd stopped dead in his tracks, What the hell are you doin' here? We don't want any!  
  
The rest of the group joined their teammates, with Pietro being the second to speak.  
  
So, the X-Geeks kick you out, huh? I can't believe you'd show up here, of all places. And looking like a drowned rat to boot! he stated with amusement in his voice, commenting on the fact that her make-up had ran down her face and her hair was damp against her cheeks.  
  
Tabby laughed, I knew you'd be the next to leave. I knew it! Freddy, you owe me twenty bucks! she turned to him and giggled, holding out her hand for the incoming cash.  
  
Aw man! he placed a $20 in Tabitha's hand,   
  
the girl in the doorway crocked an eyebrow, Yah'll know me?  
  
Pietro leaned forward, No Rogue, you just lived with us for awhile, you go to school with us, and now you're an X-men and you fight against us. You got half of us in that little head of yours, too! he said, pointing to her forehead.  
  
She grabbed her head, Lived with ya'll? School? X-men? In my head? What are ya talking about? I never seen ya'll before! How do you know me? And- and- and-  
  
Calm down, man, Todd said, stepping out onto the porch, Are you saying- he was interrupted.  
  
That you don't know who we are? Lance asked, stepping on the porch with Todd and the girl, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
Ah'm sorry, she replied.  
  
To be continued-


	2. Since when did we have clean towels?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Chapter 2- (Since when did we have clean towels?)  
  
  
  
Tabby pushed her way out the door, Is this a trick, Stripes? she said, pointing at Rogue.  
  
No, it's not. Ah was just walking and Ah couldn't remember where Ah was going or where Ah was before. Ah can't remember-, she paused and looked up to Tabby, then to Lance,   
  
He loosened his grip her, standing just beside her.  
  
This is too far fetched for me! How can we believe you? This has gotta something Daniels thought up! Pietro sighed, You can't tell me that you don't remember anything! That you just showed up here, of all places! he finished, making his way towards the girl with an accusing look on his face.  
  
He was instantly pushed away, Back off, Slick! I believe her.  
  
They all looked at him, Are you serious, Lance? Fred finally voicing his opinion.  
  
Dead serious, he looked down at Rogue, Come on, we'll figure this all out after you get a shower.  
  
Lance lead Rogue into the dilapidated house, the other four teens following.  
  
Tabs, can you get a bath ready for her? Lance asked, taking control of the situation.  
  
Uh, sure thing Lance. I'll get some clean clothes and towels, Tabitha said, trotting towards the steps.  
  
Since when did we have clean towels, yo? Todd asked her.  
  
Since I moved in, but don't you dare touch um, Toad! she turned towards their visitor, I'll call you when it's ready, Rogue.  
  
Thank you, she replied.  
  
  
  
Yeah Lance?  
  
Can you go get Rogue's old room cleaned up? Lance asked, leading Rogue into the kitchen with Freddy in tow.  
  
Yeah, sure, Todd responded he turned towards the stairs when Pietro stopped him.  
  
Do you believe her? he asked in a hushed tone.  
  
I don't know, man. I know Professor X is a genius and everything, but does he think we're stupid? If it is a trick, it's pretty lame, he responded and turned to do his chore.  
  
I guess you're right, Pietro paused, glanced into the kitchen, Hey, she's got no gloves.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen-  
  
Ok Rogue, sit here. You want something to eat? he asked her, sitting her down at the kitchen table.  
  
Rogue? Is that my name? she asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
It's a nice name.  
  
It is, isn't it, Lance turned, Hey Fred, you wanna make this girl some soup. Think we got some cans holding up the kitchen table. They're probably still good.  
  
We have food?, the Blob bent down and took 2 cans from under the table, it instantly landing on the flood with a thud, We have chicken noodle and beef vegetable.  
  
Ah'll take chicken, thanks, she turned to Lance, So, who is evertbody? Ah haven't been able to follow.  
  
Oh- that's Fred, I'm Lance, the girl is Tabitha, the little guy is Todd and the guy with the crazy hair is Pietro.  
  
And you say Ah knew all of ya'll?  
  
You used to live here. Now-  
  
Rogue, it's ready! Tabby shouted from the top of the steps.  
  
she yelled back and stood up, Ah'll be right back.  
  
Take all the time you need. We'll fill you in later, the leader said.  
  
she turned to the leave, but stopped in her tracks, Where am Ah goin'?  
  
I'll walk her up, Pietro appeared at the doorway, hooking his arm around hers.  
  
Thank ya, Pietro, she said with a smile, making their way upstairs, So, where am Ah goin'?  
  
Tabby's room, it's on the left. You'll be in your old room tonight. Todd's cleaning that up now. You remember where it is, don't you?  
  
Uh, Ah'm sorry, Ah don't.  
  
He sighed, Make a right at the top of the stairs. It's the one in the middle, between mine and Lance's.  
  
she paused and looked at him, So, how long did Ah live here?  
  
  
  
Uh, okay? Where do Ah live now?  
  
Pietro stifled a fake laugh and walking faster up the steps, quickly arriving in front of Tabitha's door, Well, here we are. Gotta run, and with that he was gone.  
  
Rogue just shook her head at his odd behavior and knocked on the door,   
  
Yeah, come in! Rogue opened the door to something she had never remembered seeing. Tabitha's room was decorated lavishly with rich tapestries and exquisite furniture. The only thing that set her room off from looking like a Presidential suite was the girly metal rock posters and the small holes in the walls that were burned on the edges. She was standing in the middle of the room when Tabby got her attention.  
  
Hey girl, the bathroom is over here.   
  
Rogue looked over to her right and saw Tabitha standing in the doorway to another room. She walked towards her.  
  
There are some towels over there and some of Mystique's clothes, she pointed to the side of the huge bath tub, Use anything you want, except the watermelon shampoo. It's my favorite.  
  
she walked into the bathroom, giving it a once over. She turned to Tabby, Who's Mystique? Does she live here too?  
  
You don't remember, do you? No kid, she doesn't. I'll have Lance explain later, She turned to leave, If you need anything, just scream, okay?  
  
Ah think Ah'll be okay. Thank you, Tabitha.  
  
She grabbed the door knob and while she was walking out of the door she replied, It's nothing, Stripes.  
  
To be continued-  



	3. You’d be surprise how many pairs of glov

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Note: I'm not good at cliffhangers. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Chapter 3- (You'd be surprise how many pairs of gloves that woman had.)  
  
  
Rogue waited until she heard the door to the bedroom close to inspect the bathroom further. She was many bottles of soap and hair products and a lot of scented body sprays. There were a lot of candles placed about the room and many decorative towels. She noticed there were also a few holes in the walls and the floor, similar to the ones in the bedroom. She went over each wall like this, making mental notes of everything until she finally, her eyes rested upon the wall with the huge, body length mirror.  
  
That's me, she said aloud. Pietro was right, she did look like a drowned rat. Her hair was still damp and it was knotted and plastered to her face. Dirt and her dark makeup had run down her face, making a trail of black, brown and purple from her forehead to her chin. Following her reflection down. she saw that she wore a black collar type choker attached to a green chiffon top with a black sportsbra type undershirt. Proceeding, she passed over her leather belt and shirt, black tights and black leather combat boots. Slowly, she began to undress, starting with her boots. She leaned over and unbuckled the many buckles that held them on and throw them in the corner of the room. Next, she undid her choker and then she removed her skirt, tights, panties, and green shirt. Lastly, she removed her black top and bra, shivering at the ever-present draft in the mansion. She was about to get into the tub when she stopped, looking back at herself, Ah gotta nice body. Ah must work out, she cocked a smile, but she stopped. She noticed what looked like a pink hand print on her left forearm, What the hell?  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen-  
  
You know the Professor is gonna be looking for her. What are we gonna do, hide her? She's eventually gonna remember and get pissed that we kept her here and-  
  
Look Fred, she's been through enough tonight. We'll talk to her, try and jog her memory. Maybe if she has a good night sleep, she'll feel a little-  
  
No Lance! She doesn't remember anything! She is not going to just remember everything overnight! Tabitha's head dropped and she shrugged, Maybe we should just call him. He's going to know she's here. Cerebro, remember?  
  
Cerebro can't find her unless she uses her powers, yo! Todd said, dropping from the light fixture above the group.  
  
Oh no! Tabs, did you leave gloves for her? I didn't noticed if she was wearing any when she came in. God, she probably doesn't even know she's a mutant, Lance said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Yeah, I took them out of Mystique's stash. You'd be surprise how many pairs of gloves that woman had, she paused in though and continued, Are you going to tell her? I mean, for our own safety?  
  
I don't know, the leader answered, What do you think, Pietro?  
  
The pale haired boy looked up and frowned, but didn't answer.  
  
Yo, he doesn't believe her!   
  
You don't? Freddy asked, turning from Rogue's cooking soup to the Quicksilver.  
  
She says she doesn't remember, but who knows. Like I said earlier, this could be a trick. A sick trap! Pietro turned to Lance, It's just the last thing I'd ever expect to happen.  
  
Tabby nodded, Yeah, how many people do you know get amnes-  
  
Pietro interrupted her, No! Not just to have amnesia, but to have amnesia and end up here! Don't you think if she remembered anything, she would have ended up crawling back to Chuck?  
  
Come on Pietro, maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean, think about-  
  
Growing tired of his family's conversation, Lance quickly left the room and and violently throw himself into the nearest living room chair. He couldn't believe they were questioning Rogue's situation. He was glad she was back. The Brotherhood was whole again! Even though it's not the Rogue they know, it's still her. He sat there for a long time, half focused on his own thoughts, half focused on the ones of the four in the kitchen when he was suddenly interrupted.  
  
  
To be continued-  



	4. You’re skin is very sensitive

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel, Trading Spaces belongs to TLC... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character and television personalities do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Note: Ok, this fic is coming together very well in the mixed up thing i call my head...  
  
Chapter 4- (You're skin is very sensitive.)  
  
  
  
Um, Ah left mah towel on the towel rack, is that okay?  
  
Lance looked up at Rogue. Her hair was still wet, but not dirty and her face was clean of any impurities. She was wearing one of Mystique's silk pajama sets, a pair of white socks, and she held a pair of black silk gloves in her left hand. Lance was about to say something when Tabitha walked in.  
  
That's fine. Here, you sit down. Freddy'll bring your soup in, she said, guiding Rogue to the sofa opposite of Lance.  
  
Ok, but why did ya leave me gloves, Tabitha? she asked, holding up the pair.  
  
Tabitha was cut off by Pietro, who had just made an entrance.  
  
You have a skin condition Rogue. You're skin is very sensitive.  
  
Lance and Tabby sighed, nodding to thank their quick-witted friend.  
  
Oh, then Ah guess Ah should be putting these on, then. Thank God Ah ended up here. You guys really seem to know me, she smiled and pulled the elbow length gloves on each hand, quickly passing over the hand print and reminding herself to tell Lance about it later.  
  
Here's your soup, yo, Todd spoke up, struggling to get the bowl of hot, steamy liquid to their guest without spilling it.  
  
Yeah, it's hot, added The Blob.  
  
Thank'ya kindly, she said, sliding off the couch and landing on the floor between the couch and the coffee table that held her soup. She rolled up her sleeves, picked up the spoon and was about to start eating when she stopped, Why is every body staring at meh?  
  
Pietro spoke up, It's just good to have you home, Roguey. That's all.  
  
She smiled, Well, Ah'm glad! But go about your business, nothing to see here, she smiled and started to eat.  
  
It was almost 12 o'clock by the time she finished. She was too enthralled with the show they were watching.  
  
Why is she crying? Ah think it looks nice!  
  
I guess some people just don't like lime green walls, Lance said to her, a smile coming to his lips.  
  
Todd stood and turned off the television, Well, that's it for the Trading Spaces' marathon, yo. Next was the Heart Transplant' show. I'm sorry, but that's just sick.  
  
Where do you have room to talk, Toad? You eat- Tabitha was stopped by a hand on her mouth.  
  
-Liver and onions! Pietro spoke up, the rest of the room sighed.  
  
Ah hope Ah never ate liver and onions! she piped in, a yawn following her comment.  
  
You tired, girl? Tabitha asked.  
  
Yeah, Ah guess so.   
  
It's been a long day, Freddy added.  
  
Yeah, between the Paige-a-thon' and Rogue coming to visit, you've had a long day yourself, Freddy. Pietro said.  
  
The room laughed, all but Rogue. She just sighed and stood up.  
  
What's the matter, Rogue? Lance asked his visitor.  
  
Nothing, Ah'm just tired. Can some one show me to my room, please?  
  
Lance, you go. We'll clean up, Pietro said, knowing full well he'd be up most of the night.  
  
That's not fair, man! Why do we gotta- Todd was stopped mid-sentence by Freddy's hand making contact with the back of his head.  
  
Uh, ok, the leader turned to his guest, Let's go.  
  
They walked up the long staircase in silence.   
  
What was the matter downstairs? he stopped her by grabbing her elbow.  
  
Ah guess Ah was kinda disappointed. You told me that you were gonna tell me about my past.  
  
He struggled for an answer. He did promise her he would. She had a right to know, Ok, I can tell you now, if you want. While you go to sleep, and I'll tell you the rest when you get up.  
  
Ok, but are you sure you're not tired?  
  
Nah, I'm okay.  
  
Being satisfied with his answer, she used her other hand to tug on his sleeve, Well, come one then. Ah haven't got all night, she said with a playful smile.  
  
They walked into her room, both smiling, her hand still clutching the material of his sleeve. She stopped when Lance turned on a dim light next to the door.   
  
Lance spoke up, Hey Rogue? What's the matter?  
  
She turned to him, a beaming smile played on her lips, It's huge!  
  
He smiled, Yeah, they're all like this- big I mean. Kinda shabby, I know, but we don't have much money around here.  
  
Ah don't understand why Ah ever left you guys!  
  
Lance didn't speak. He just pulled his shirt loose from her grasp and pulled up a chair beside her bed, turning the chair backwards and straddling the front. Rogue looked at him, realizing he seemed upset. She didn't want to upset him tonight so she changed the subject.  
  
Where are your parents? she asked while making her way to her bed, slipping off the covers and sitting down.  
  
Lance sighed, We're all orphans.  
  
So, Ah'm an orphan too?  
  
He nodded.  
  
How old am Ah?  
  
Fifteen. You're a sophomore at Bayville High. We all go there, he paused, observing her dazed expression, Are you sure you wanna know more?  
  
She blinked and looked up at him, Yeah, please, was her response, finally laying down and covering herself with the blanket.  
  
Is there anything you want to know before I start?  
  
She was quiet for sometime. Her eyes were fixated on her brow while she thought, Where do Ah live now?  
  
He didn't answer her right away. He just sat there staring at her. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He wanted her to stay with him, with his family. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't want to keep things from her. He knew Xavier would come looking for her so he told her, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
She crocked her head,   
  
Yeah, but that's a long story. I'm sure it'll come to you, he answered, not sure if he should tell her about her mutation just yet, Anything else?  
  
Who's Mystique?  
  
She's our guardian. She's not around right now, though.  
  
she yawned, Wait, do Ah have school tomorrow?  
  
He laughed at her urgency, No, we're on spring break. It actually began today. We have a whole week left.  
  
Oh, that's a relief. Ah hope Ah remember everything before it's time to go back.  
  
I hope so too, he stopped, looking at the girl before him. She was so much the same, but also different. He watched as her eyelids began to fall and her lips began to form into a pout, Okay, I think it's time for me to go.  
  
She jumped slightly and looked up at him, Yeah, Ah guess. You promise to help me remember more?  
  
Of course. And if you need anything during the night, my room is to the right of yours, he said, getting up and pushing the chair back where it was and he slowly walked backwards towards the door.  
  
Ah will, was muffled as she nuzzled her cheek into her pillow.  
  
Night, Roguey.  
  
  
  
It's the nickname I called you sometimes. You never liked it much. I can stop if you want, he said, pausing with his hand under the lamp shade.  
  
Nah, Ah like it.  
  
He smiled and turned out the light, Good night, Roguey.  
  
Night, Lancey, she smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
He slowly crept out of the room and made his way downstairs.  
  
  
To be continued-


	5. She’s not a dog

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Chapter 5- (She's not a dog.)  
  
  
  
When he arrived at the bottom of the steps, he was met with four pairs of eyes.  
  
he questioned them.  
  
We can't keep her, man. Todd spoke up first.  
  
She's not a dog, Toad. She'll stay as long as she wants to, the Avalanche responded.  
  
Tabitha stepped forward, He's right, Lance. She's not your responsibility. You gotta call Chuck.  
  
Look, if he cares so much about her, then he would have called us! as he said this, the ground began to rumble slightly, making the windows rattle. They stopped when Pietro stepped in, grabbing his friend by the shoulder.  
  
Lance, you need to calm down! We just want her to be where she is taken care of, and here is not the place. The best place is with the Geek Squad, he sighed and looked into his friends eyes, Fred, Todd, and I, and even Tabs, would love to have her back. It feels like home with her here. We're the Brotherhood again, butyoucan'tliveinthepast, he trailed off, letting his mutation kick in.  
  
Lance had broken away from Pietro's grasp and started pacing the living room.  
  
Well, what are you gonna do? Fred asked.  
  
You're the leader, Lance. This is your call, man. You can't just keep her here, yo! She's gonna remember eventually, added Todd, And if I remember good old Rogue, it ain't gonna be pretty!  
  
Lance was ready to bring the whole house down. Down on his friends, on his responsibilities, on his problems. He didn't know what to do. They were asking him to hand Rogue back over to Chuck. To lose her all over again. He couldn't! She came to them for a reason. Deep in her mind, she knew it was home. He knew she'd remember everything soon. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want to loose her again, I- I- I-  
  
You, what, Lance? Fred asked, standing in front of Lance's pacing, causing him to run into the giant and stumble backwards.   
  
He caught his balance and looked around to his friends. Trying to look for an answer, I- I need to go out! he said simply, grabbed his jacket from the floor and throw it on.  
  
But Lance- Tabitha started, but was stopped by Todd.  
  
Let him go, he said to her, He'll be fine.  
  
Their leader quickly left the house, digging deep into his pocket for his keys. He finally found them and trudged down the porch steps and walked towards his jeep, but suddenly he stopped. It was still raining. A cold, wet, hard rain. The kind you usually seek shelter from. He just stood there. He let the rain soak his hair, his skin, his clothes, his soul.  
  
Why is this happening to me? he shook his head and got into his jeep and left.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Brotherhood living room-  
  
Come on, yo! Todd pleaded, This could be the thing that gets Lance outta this funk he's in.  
  
If you ask me, it's just going to make it worse.  
  
Nobody asked you, Tabitha, Pietro added his two cents.  
  
No! She's right! Fred said with force, She can't be like this forever. And even if she's like this forever, Professor Baldy is gonna take her away from us.   
  
Everyone was silent in the room. They all knew Fred was right. She was going to have to leave no matter what.  
  
After moments of contemplating, Pietro spoke up.  
  
Ok, I wanna know. Do you want her here or not? Personally I don't mind it. She makes good company when she isn't a bitch and she hasn't been a bitch since she showed up. As long as this isn't a trick, I'm fine with it. I'm glad she's here, he looked over to Fred.  
  
he paused for a long time, I want her here, too! We didn't get off on the right foot at first, but eventually it was nice having her around, he stopped and a broad smile appeared on his face, And she's a great cook.  
  
The room let out a chuckle and they immediately turned to Todd for his input.  
  
My turn, huh? Um, I think it's cool to have her around, too. I know she's not the same as she was before, but I think we have to be there for her, yo. Atleast until she has to leave us, he turned to his right, What do you think, Tabs?  
  
I think this is a bad idea. It's just gonna start more shit with the X-Geeks. They're gonna think we did this to her! I was one of them, I know how their minds work. One Eye and Miss Perfect are going to bust down the door any minute and take her away! she slumped in her seat and looked at the faces of the Brotherhood, But I guess she came to us so we gotta take care of her. I just think this is a big mistake.  
  
Come on, Tabs. It's- Todd pleaded, but was cut off.  
  
I'm going to bed. Don't wake me when they come for her, she got up and walked upstairs to her room.   
  
  
To be continued-


	6. Do we have a deal?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Note: Words in are thoughts...  
  
Chapter 6- (Do we have a deal?)  
  
  
  
The three guys watched her go, all deciding it was time to turn in.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance had stopped at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Bayville. It was large, rusty, and gutted. Perfect! He sat cross-legged in the middle of the workman's floor, listening to the rain hit the metal roof. He was thinking. This was where he usually came to think. I was dark and secluded. There were no distractions and no one to interrupt him. It was just him and his thoughts. Tonight, he was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the tiny tremors that emitted from his body when he thought of his current situation.  
  
What am I gonna do? I'm just going on eighteen. I'm supposed to be going to parties and thinking about graduation. Look at me! I'm the leader of a group of mutants and a freakin' den-mother. They look up to me. I have to do what's right for them. Is letting Rogue stay right? The X-Men are gonna be after her. Do I want to put my team in danger? I don't want to, but I don't want to loose her, not again. I-'  
  
Lance!'  
  
What the hell, baldy? Stay outta my head! Man, can't a guy think in peace? And how did you find me, anyways?'  
  
Cerebro. Your powers have been slightly active for atleast a half hour. I would have said something sooner, but you seem to have a lot on your mind, too much for me to enter deeply.'  
  
Well, keep it that way!'  
  
Lance, I need to know if you've seen Rogue. No one has seen her since she left school. She was picked up using her powers for a brief moment around 4:30 this afternoon, but that's the last Cerebro has heard from her,' he paused, Please Lance. If you know anything-'  
  
I don't know jack!' Lance shouted back in his mind.  
  
Lance, please. Tell me if you know anything. If you don't, I'll be forced to look into your memories.'  
  
Lance didn't know what to do. He knew things wouldn't go over well if he was caught lying to a telepath, She's with us.'  
  
The Professor sighed, Thank you Lance! I'll have Storm and Logan come right over and pick her up.'  
  
Wait! Something's wrong with her. She doesn't remember anything. You, me, the X-men, being a mutant, nothing. She has amnesia. She came to our door soaking wet.'  
  
Interesting. She came to your door?'  
  
Yeah. We took her in, she showered, we fed her, gave her some dry clothes, and watched tv. I tried to catch her up on a few things, but nothing was coming back to her.'  
  
There was a long pause. Lance grew impatient and mentally spoke up.  
  
I want her to stay with us!'  
  
Lance, you know I am her legal guardian now. I am responsible for her and-'  
  
Well look where she came running, Chuck! To the Brotherhood, not you,' Lance sighed, I just think that moving her to the mansion would just make things harder for her.'  
  
There was another long pause from the Professor.  
  
Okay. She will stay, but I would like to see her tomorrow. Once her memory returns, she comes back to the X-Men. Do we have a deal, Lance?'  
  
Of course!.'  
  
Then it's settled. I'll leave you back to your thinking. You should be heading back and getting to bed soon, I will be arriving at 8am, sharp. Good night Lance.'  
  
Night.'  
  
Lance sat there replaying the mental conversation he just had with the Professor.  
  
he shouted, remembering that he would have visitors at 8 in the morning. He jumped from his position and ran out of the warehouse to his jeep. He started the vehicle and was off towards home and off to bed.   
  
To be continued-  
  



	7. Do you know how dangerous she is?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
Note: I know the last chapter was kinda short... This one will be better.  
  
Chapter 7- (Do you know how dangerous she is?)  
  
  
  
Lance awoke at 7 in the next morning, waking the sleeping bodies of the Brotherhood house. The only two that awoke were Rogue and Pietro.  
  
So, why are we up this early? Rogue asked from the kitchen doorway dressed in jeans, cute shirt and long gloves what almost touched her sleeves... Something Tabitha gave her.  
  
Lance turned to answer her, but was taken away by her non-characteristical wardrobe, Uh, Professor Xavier wants to see you.  
  
From tha' Xavier Institute?  
  
he answered her, handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
Is he gonna take me away? she asked, worry evident on her face.  
  
No, he just wants to talk to you. To see how you're doin', he said with a smile.  
  
Good. Ah like it here.  
  
Lance frowned and turned his eyes towards his cup. He hadn't told her she would have to leave. He also recalled that he may not even have to tell her. Once she regains her memories, she's going to want to leave anyway, just like before.  
  
Yo Lance, what's wrong?  
  
He looked up to see Pietro and Rogue staring at him, both with curious faces.  
  
Uh, nothing. I guess I should make some coffee for the Professor, he turned and did so.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue and Pietro sat at the lop-sided kitchen table together.  
  
So, what's this Professor guy like? she asked her white-haired companion.  
  
He's an okay guy. He's very- he paused,   
  
She couldn't help but laugh, No, for real. What's he like?  
  
Well, he's a nice guy. Very strict, too. He can do this thing with his mi-  
  
Pietro, can you help me for a minute! Lance shouted.  
  
He shrugged and made his way over to the sink where Lance was washing a coffee mug.  
  
What do you want? I was just about to tell Rogue about-  
  
I know. I think we should leave that to the Prof, Lance responded.  
  
You didn't tell her yet, did you? Pietro whispered.  
  
There was silence.  
  
he said in a rapid whisper.  
  
Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Ah'll get it! Rogue called from the table, getting up and walking to the front door.   
  
When she opened it, she was greeted by three people. One man was older then the two, blad and in a wheelchair. The other man was short, muscular, and very gruff. The last individual was a graceful looking African American woman with white hair.  
  
she said with a bright smile, You must be Professor Xavier, she stepped aside and motioned for them to come in.  
  
It took a few seconds for the visitors in the doorway to react. Never had they seen Rogue be this friendly. Especially at 8 in the morning.  
  
Ah wasn't told that there were gonna be others seein' me, she said as they walked in, Ah hope Lance made enough coffee.  
  
That's quite alright, Rogue. I thought that they should come with me. This young woman is Ororo Munroe. And behind me is Logan.  
  
she said with a cheerful smile, Nice to meet ya'll! Have Ah met ya'll before?  
  
Yes Rogue. They live at the Institute as well. They are your trainers and teachers.  
  
It's nice to see you are safe and sound, Rogue, Ororo said.  
  
And in a good mood, Logan added with a smirk.  
  
Rogue smiled a confused smile and lead the three to the kitchen.  
  
You know Lance and Pietro?  
  
Yes, we have met on may occasions. How are you Lance, Pietro? asked the Professor.  
  
I'm goin' for a run. I'll be back, he said quickly as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door.  
  
Now then, let's get this started. I'm sure you don't want to spend your vacation talking to me, the Professor said, Rogue? May we speak to Lance alone for a moment?  
  
Sure, Ah'll be in the livin' room when you need me, she said with a broad smile.  
  
Once she was out of the room, the Professor spoke again.  
  
How is she progressing, Lance?  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Have you told her anything yet? Logan asked, taking a step towards the young man.  
  
Well, I told her about school and that she lives with you and about living here.  
  
Have you told the girl about her mutation? Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
There was a long silence in the room. All eyes were on Lance and his eyes were fixated on the floor. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar and forcfully pushed against the rusty refridgerator door.  
  
Yo man! What the hell? You don't come into MY house and start pushing ME around!  
  
Look punk! You better answer the lady, the Wolverine side of Logan showing.  
  
No! I haven't, he said.  
  
Are you crazy, boy? Do you know how dangerous she is? Storm asked, stepping towards him.  
  
Look, I told her to wear the gloves. I thought she would just learn on her own.  
  
Logan, please. Put the boy down, Xavier demanded and Logan did so, Lance, it was not wise to hide her mutation or our mutations from her. After we leave, I expect you to tell her about it. And tell her about the other's abilities. Now, I would like to speak to her. Would you please bring her in Ms. Munroe. Lance, would you excuse us?  
  
Yeah, whatever. I'll be upstairs, as he walked out of the room, he passed Rogue and Ororo on thier way in. He could tell from the look on her face that she was unsure. He mouth the words, It'll be okay' and walked up to his room.   
  
About an hour passed before he heard the knock on his door. It was Rogue. He knew she was coming, for the Professor said his good-byes telepathically. He didn't want to open the door. He liked to try to keep his promises, even with the X-Men. He sighed, got up, and opened the door for her. She had a bag in her hand and a fake smile on her face.  
  
They're gone. They didn't say good-bye to you. Don't you think that's kinda rude?  
  
Nah, we usually aren't on speaking terms, he said, opening the door wider so she could enter, We need to talk.  
  
To be continued-


	8. What about me?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA!   
  
  
Chapter 8- (What about me?)  
  
  
  
She hesitated at first, but walked through the thresh-hold anyway. Even though she could not remember Lance and all of his characteristics, she could tell he had something important to tell her, she asked with a curious tone.  
  
Lance sighed and walked towards his bed, pushing the blankets and clothes to the floor and motioned for her sit. She closed the door behind her and sat the bag she brought up with her on the floor. She sat next to him facing him indian style.  
  
It's about us. Me, you, everyone you've come in contact with in the past 15 hours. It might be a little confusing at first. I just want you to promise me you won't freak out, he paused to wait for a reaction, Rogue, please.  
  
Ok Lance, she said to him, looking into his eyes and taking his hand in her covered one, Go ahead.  
  
He sighed again, You know that skin problem I told you about? she nodded and unconsciously squeezed a little tighter, Well, it's not a skin condition. It's a mutation.   
  
She cocked her head to the side, but didn't say anything.  
  
Ok, let me explain. You were born with something called the X gene. People with the X gene have certain abilities that humans don't. That's why you're at the Xavier Institute. What they do there is help people with the X gene control thier powers. The Professor, Logan and Ms. Munroe are all mutants. They call themselves the X-men. You're one of them.  
  
Confusion was written all over her face, What kind of abilities?  
  
Well, the Professor is a telepath. Ororo can control the weather. They call her Storm. And Logan has superior healing abilites and claws. His code name is Wolverine, he paused, letting it all sink in, There are people at the institute that can walk through walls, shoot lasers out of thier eyes, turn into dogs. You name it, he paused again, And we are all mutants too, Roguey, he said, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
All of you guys?  
  
Yeah. Pietro can run at the speed of light, he calls himself Quicksilver. Tabby is Boom Boom. She can form small firecrackers with her hands. Todd as amphibious abilities, we call him Toad. Freddy is the Blob, he has super human strength. And- he looked into her eyes, And I'm Avalanche. I can create earth tremors.  
  
How come you don't live with the Professor?  
  
It's a really long story. Our beliefs on how our abilities are to be used are very different.  
  
They sat there for a long time. Thier hands were still together, but now their fingers were entwined tightly and Lance's free hand was now on top of thiers.  
  
What about me?  
  
His heart sunk. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to relive the horror of knowing she can't touch a human being. Last night and this morning she was so happy. Even for being in the state she is in. He loved having her around. No, she wasn't the same Rogue, but she was there.   
  
  
  
He looked up at her, Well, your ability is to absorb the memory of anyone you touch. If you touch a mutant, you absorb thier powers for a short time too. And if you touch to long, you absorb their life too, rendering most people inconscience.   
  
She dropped her head and immediatly tugged her hands away from his. Small tremors rocked her body as the revelation sunk in.  
  
Why didn't you tell me? Instead, you lied to me! Ah trusted you Lance! And what if Ah touched someone? What if-  
  
He leaned towards her, slowly slipped his hands up her covered arms and resting them on her shoulders. At first she flinched, but eventually leaned into his chest, letting his arms envelope her as she cried.  
  
Roguey, I'm sorry. I- he didn't know what to say. He hated hurting her like this. He knew it could have been avoided, but he didn't think about that. He just took it as it went came, not one step at a time like he wished he had.  
  
Slowly, her tears began to slow down. She didn't know which was worse: finding out she couldn't touch or knowing that Lance held something like that from her. She rose her head from his chest and looked him in the eye. He looked at her with his pleading ones. Then he mouthed the words, I'm sorry'.  
  
Um, Ah'm gonna go to my room and think about things, okay? The Professor brought me some clothes and some of my stuff. I think Ah'm gonna go through some of that for awhile, she released herself from his warm grasp, leaned over and picked up her bag, He also gave me some money to give to you for all the trouble.  
  
She was about to pull the cash out of the front pocket of the bag, but he stopped her, Hold on to it. We'll go get dinner later, okay? Just the two of us?  
  
Okay. Well, she stood up with her bag in hand, Ah'll be in my room. Ah'll see ya, Lance.   
  
Rogue spent the rest of the day in her room. She started to go through her things. They had brought her several pairs of black and green articles of clothing, much like the ones she arrived in. Also in her bag was some very dark make-up, an Anne Rice novel, and a sketch book. She had deposited her clothes in her closet and placed her sketch pad and make-up on her night table. Then she settled down on her bed and began to read The Vampire Lestat'. She really wasn't in the mood to read. She had too much on her mind at the time. Mostly thoughts of Lance. She knew he was trying to hide her mutation from her because of how she'd react, but it still wasn't right. She had a right to know! For some reason, she couldn't stay mad at him. She loved talking to him and confiding in him. She was thankful that he took her in and believed what she told him. She felt safe with him. She felt safe when she held his hand and she felt safe when he was holding her, even if she was mad at him. She wasn't sure of these feelings stemmed from their time together before her amnesia or if they just developed since she arrived. All she knew was that she was happy. She dreaded going back with the Professor.   
  
Just as that though popped into her head, she heard a knock.  
  
Come in.  
  
The door slowly opened at light poured into the dark room. A sillouette of a thin teenaged boy appeared, Lance told me not to bother you, but we were wondering if you'd like to come down and play some Monopoly with us.  
  
To be continued-


	9. Does he think about Monopoly night? No

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... -and I'm not making any money off of it, so HA! And Monopoly belongs to Milton Bradley.   
  
  
Chapter 9- (Does he think about Monopoly night? No.)  
  
  
  
Uh, sure, she hopped off of her bed, placed her book on the night table and walked out the door after Pietro. When she entered the dining room, she saw Todd, Freddy and Tabitha seated around a large table. The game was set up with two empty spots.  
  
Lance isn't playin'? she asked.  
  
Nah, he left. He's not good enough to play with us anymore, Tabitha said, Always going off with his thoughs', but does he think about Monopoly night? No.  
  
Hey, the man has a right to be alone once and awhile. And we have Rogue to fill in for him anyway, Freddy said, with a smile.  
  
Yeah, so lets get this thing started! I wanna be the hat, yo!   
  
They had played for hours, just sitting around the Monopoly board eating chips and drinking soda and joking around. Like a family,' Rogue noted to herself. Her old family. She couldn't help but smile when she was around this group. They were so carefree and happy.   
  
Well, Ah dunno know bout you , but Ah give up! Ah'm broke, Rogue said, noting it was 3am and Lance hadn't come back yet. She tossed her Go To Jail' card on the board and stood up, Good night ya'll. Ah had fun!  
  
Fred smiled up at her, It was nice having you play.  
  
Todd smirked, And it was nice having you pay up for landing on my Board Walk 3 times.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed, she was turning around when Pietro grabbed her arm. He let go as she faced the group.  
  
Look Rogue. We know Lance told you about our mutations. We just wanted to let you know that we all feel the same way you do. Maybe not in the same sense, but it's pretty close.  
  
Yeah. We all realize that our powers are great and all, but acceptance by normal people is hard to come by. That's why we stick together. We are all different, but we're in the same boat, Tabby added.  
  
We're here for you, yo! We may not know what it's like to not touch, but we know what it's like to be left out, Todd said.  
  
No matter what happens, we're always here, Rogue, Freddy paused, Now and forever. If you ever need us, just let us know. Okay?  
  
She looked at this family before her. This family of mutants. Yes, they were all different in their own way, but all the same. Suddenly, a feeling of belonging overcame her. For some reason, she knew it was something new to her, new to her life.  
  
Thanks guys, she turned and left for her room.  
  
She heard Lance come in around 4:30. She had been waiting up for him all this time and was curious as to where he was and what he was doing. So she snuck out of her room and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, he was standing before her in nothing but pajama pants. Her cheeks grew hot as embrassment set in.  
  
Uh, Ah-, she sighed.  
  
Rogue? What's wrong? he asked while trying to rub the sleepy look off of his face.  
  
Ah was just worried about you, that's all, she said, not able to look at him.  
  
I'm fine, Roguey, he peeked his head out of his doorway, looked around, and pulled Rogue into his room and shut the door quietly, Sometimes I just feel the need to be alone. To think, ya know?  
  
She nodded, Oh, Ah know. But Ah'm not allowed to be worried about you?  
  
He took the place on his bed he did earlier that day, I just though you were still pissed and wanted to chew me out again, that's all.  
  
She sat in her previous spot as well, Nah, Ah realize why you did it. Ah don't think Ah'd believe you if you told me when Ah got here. Ah'm- Ah'm sorry Lance, she cocked her head to one side, You forgive me?  
  
He put on a stern face and held it for a few seconds and then relaxed and laughed, Of course, Roguey.  
  
You jerk! she yelled in the middle of a laugh, Ah'm gonna get you!  
  
He sat up straight, And how would you be doing that?  
  
Her right eyebrow rose and quickly reached behind him, snatched his pillow and smacked him across the face with it. At first he sat there, stunned, but he leaned towards her pushed her flat on her back. He then strattled her hips and started ravaging her ribs with his finger tips.  
  
Lance- stop! Ah'm ticklish- stop it! she yelled between laughs.  
  
He stopped suddenly and held his index finger only cemimeters above her lips, Sshhhh! You'll wake everybody up.  
  
She froze for a long while, hoping the darkness would hide the new shade of red on her face. She also froze for fear of his hand coming in contact with her lips.   
  
  
To be continued-


	10. You guys need help

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please...   
  
Note: Things get complicated! But so far, this is my favorite chapter. enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10- (You guys need help.)  
  
  
  
she whispered.  
  
He was shaken like he awoke from a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and got off of Rogue, Sorry, I almost tou-  
  
No, it's okay. Ah guess you won, she said with a smirk, still laying on her back on his bed.  
  
He beamed, Yeah, I guess I did, he jumped up to his feet, still on his bed and rose his arms, I, Lance Alvers, have defeated The Rogue! Bwhahaha!  
  
He was brought down on his bed by Rogue's leg hooking around his own, Shut up, Lance! Ya'll gonna wake ev-  
  
The door brust opened, Youbothshouldshutup. Aguycan't- get any sleeeee- Pietro trailed off, stared, and continued, What the hell are you guys doing?  
  
She started it, I swear.  
  
Nuh-uh, he did.  
  
Quicksilver shook his head, You guys need help. Good night, he turned and shut the door.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, then muffled laughter came from both Lance and Rogue.  
  
The laughing stopped when Lance spoke up, I think we should go to bed now. We're getting delirious. The real Rogue would nev- he stopped.  
  
'The real Rogue would never', what Lance?  
  
He laid down beside her and pulled the blankets over his body, closing his eyes and rolling over so his back would face her.  
  
Lance, answer me, she whispered.  
  
It's nothing Rogue. Pretend I never said anything.  
  
How can Ah do that, Lance? You know who Ah was and now your holdin' it from me, again! How could you? she sighed and was about to stand when she felt him turn over.  
  
Can we please talk about this in the morning?  
  
In the mornin'? Technically it is mornin'.  
  
I don't feel like talking about this. I had a rough day and I just feel like sleeping.  
  
Rough day? she laughed in frustration, That's a funny one, Lance. Ah've had a rough 2 days. Hell, from what you have told me, Ah've had a rough life. You can't do this?  
  
Rough life? What about me? Do you know what's it's like to loose your whole family because they resent everything you are? To have to fend for yourself since you were 13? Atleast you had someone to take care of you! I was on my own, living with foster family after foster family. Once they found out I was a mutant, they shoved me off to the next one. Do you know what that's like? DO YOU?!   
  
Ah don't remember, instantly she started to sob and get up. Her knees were weak and was about to fall, but she managed to balance herself. As she was walking towards his door in tears, he got out of bed, slumbled on some clothes on the floor and grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
Look at me, he demanded, Do it!  
  
Slowly, she rose her head.  
  
Look, I'm sorry, he cupped her head with his hand, her hair between their touch, I- I didn't mean to yell at you. I-  
  
No, you did! she moved her face away from his hand, You have to remember Lance, I don't know what Ah was like. Ah was-  
  
Roguey, I'm sorry. I am! I-  
  
No, Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry Ah came to your door the other night. Ah'm sorry for re-entereing your _rough life_, she whipped her tears and struggled out of his grasp.  
  
Please don't say that Rogue! I'm happy you're here. I haven't been this happy since before you left. To Pietro and Fred and Todd, you aren't the same Rogue, but to me you are! You were only this open to me. No one else, he sighed, You're here and I feel whole again.  
  
And you want me here so bad that you kept things from me? Is that why Ah left?  
  
You want the truth?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Yeah, that's why you left.  
  
She slapped him, Smart ass!  
  
He walked defeatedly back to his bed, laid down and replaced the covers, You are as stubborn as usual.  
  
Ah don't believe you! she stood in the same place, her body silently being wrecked by tears.  
  
Believe it, Roguey. Mystique lied to you to get you here and we all went along with it. You found out and you left us for the X-Geeks.  
  
And you continue to lie? Even though Ah left for shit like this?  
  
I guess I'm just selfish. I want you all to myself, he turned over, I know you have no reason to believe me now, but I am sorry. This conversation is over. You can leave now. Good night, Rogue.  
  
She stood in the middle of his dark room. What he said was like a revelation to her. She wanted to know more! Silently she walked over to his bed, pulled the covers up from the more vacant side of the bed and laid down beside him and sobbed.  
  
Rogue, please. I don't need to be feeling bad for what I did all night with you crying and shit. Please don't- he stopped midsentence when he felt her turn to face his back. She spooned his body and drapped her left arm around is naked waist. He panicked at first, but then removed her arm.  
  
Lance, please. Ah'm-  
  
he turned and leaned over her body and reached to the floor. He returned with a long sleeve t-shirt and put it on. Lying on his back, he tucked his arm under her neck and she rolled over, laying her head on his chest.  
  
Lance, Ah-  
  
Sshhh, sleep Rogue, he buried his hand in her hair, We'll talk tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued-


	11. How come you’re not dead yet?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please...   
  
Shout out- I want to thank you all for reviewing! Especially **PsychoticNetJunkie** who reviewed every chapter. Makes an unsure author feel wanted. *hugs*  
  
And if you like the pairing, read my other fic: Just Stand Still And Don't Move! NOW!!!  
  
  
Chapter 11- (How come you're not dead yet?)  
  
  
  
And tomorrow came...  
  
Yo Lance, we can't find Ro- Todd stopped when he opened the door,   
  
Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock, man? Lance mumbled.  
  
Todd cautously walked towards the two to get a better look at what he thought he saw, Um, Lance?  
  
What is it, Frog-breath?  
  
He swallowed, How come you're not dead yet?  
  
Lance slowly opened his eyes and became aware of what was going on around him. He felt her skin! The side of her face was nuzzled against the side of his neck. He gasped and sat up.  
  
Yo, what's the big idea? Rogue said, the sleep still in her voice. She got no response from either, but they were staring at her,   
  
Lance rubbed the side of his neck and moved his jaw as if to talk, but nothing came out.  
  
Todd spoke up, You- you- you were touchin' him, yo! Skin against skin. And he's not dead! What gives?  
  
She quickly turned and inspected Lance, rubbing her cheek that was warm from their contact, You said Ah couldn't touch. Ever! What the hell was that? You lyin' to me again, Alvers?  
  
Lance was still speechless.  
  
He was tellin' the truth, yo! I'm gonna go call the Professor, with that, the Toad hopped out of the room and to the nearest phone.  
  
The Avalanche finally snapped out of it, Roguey, I wasn't lying. You can't-  
  
She hushed him with her gloved finger against his lips, But how?  
  
  
  
He was cut off again, again by the Toad, The Prof wants you at the Institute, Rogue. Is that okay?  
  
Ah don't wanna go alone. Ah-  
  
He wants Lance to bring you by.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she looked back at Lance, Will you come?  
  
Of course.  
  
Well, you better get ready, yo! He wants you there in an hour.  
  
Toad left to break the news to the others. But back in Lance's bedroom, there was silence. She sat next to him, looking at her own folded hands on her lap. If this didn't make things more complicated... She could touch! After thinking she couldn't. After everyone told her she coulnd't. It was overwhelming. Wave after wave of conflicted emotion clouded her mind.  
  
  
  
she replied.  
  
She felt the air around her move and the bed dip a little. She immediatly slapped his hand away.  
  
  
  
We should get ready, and she unceremoniously got out of his bad and walked to her room and shut the door.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they were in his Jeep and on their way. Lance was the first to speak, silently hoping she was in better spirits.  
  
Back in the Goth clothes, I see.  
  
Yeah, Ah figured Ah'd wear um. That's who Ah was, right?  
  
He smiled,   
  
There was more silence as they drove up to the gates of Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Ah lived there?  
  
He nodded as the gates opened and he proceeded towards the main entrance. The huge mansion made came into view and he heard a small intake of breath from his passenger. And on the steps were Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Ororo, and the Professor.  
  
Those are the X-Men.  
  
Pretty normal lookin' to me.  
  
Lance put it in park and they climbed out of the Jeep simultanioulsly and once Rogue shut her door, the five teenagers all convened around her. All of them hugging her carefully and telling her how much they missed her. Meanwhile, Lance stood off to the side staring at the dirt circles he was creating with his worn boot.  
  
Children, please. We all know you missed Rogue, but give her some air, Ororo said sturnly.  
  
All of the teens retreated except for Kitty, I can't wait to have my, like, roommate back!  
  
Rogue, this is Kitty, otherwise known... and the Professor introduced them one by one to her, telling her their names, codenames, and their abilities.  
  
The boy with the red shades spoke up, Do you remember anything, Rogue?  
  
She pretended to concentrated for a short moment, trying to humor the group and shook her head, Nope, sorry.  
  
The Professor sighed, Very well, Rogue, come with me. The rest of you have the day off, he started to wheel away when a voice spoke up.  
  
What about me? I'm not just gonna stand out here all day like a chauffeur.  
  
We can hang out, Lance, Kitty said, hooking her arm with his and pulling him towards the rose garden.  
  
As Rogue followed the Professor into the house, she watched over her should at the brunette pulling Lance off into the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
She turned her head quickly,   
  
Lance told you about my abilities, am I correct?  
  
Yes, yes he did.  
  
Do you mind if I look inside your head for a moment? Maybe I can find the cause of your amnesia.  
  
Ah, sure, Ah guess.  
  
Wonderful. Now, I'll-  
  
Sorry to interupt, but does it hurt?  
  
Me probing your mind? No, of course not, they stopped infront of a set of larger wooden French doors. They opened at his arrival and he motioned her to take a seat, So, when and how did you discover you could touch without harm?  
  
She turned a hue of red, Ah fell asleep in Lance's bed. Todd woke us up and Ah had my face against his neck.  
  
His mouth twitched a small smile, I see. Have you come in contact with anyone else?  
  
No, Ah haven't.  
  
If it's okay with you, I'd like to perform a little test. I would like you to touch Logan.  
  
Her eyes widened and she backed up towards the chair, But what Ah can't touch! What if-  
  
Rogue, light contact with Logan will not prove fatal. He has an increased healing factor, he-  
  
Yeah, Lance told me, she sighed, It's fine.  
  
Thank you, Rogue.  
  
She pulled off her gloves and sunk back into her chain.  
  
A few second later, Logan from a dark corner of the room and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
Now Rogue, just slowly and carefully grab a hold of his arm. If you feel your powers activating, just pull away.  
  
She nodded and hovered her hand above his arm.  
  
Go on kid. I ain't got all day, Logan barked.  
  
Please Logan. She- he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her bare hand on his arm.  
  
Rogue and Logan both had thier eyes shut tightly and their jaws locked. And suddenly the both relaxed.  
  
Do any of you feel anything yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xavier put his hand under his chin,   
  
Meanwhile in the rose garden, Lance and Kitty sat on a stone bench under a willow tree.  
  
So, what's it like with Rogue back at the Brotherhood House? I, like, can't believe The Professor let her stay there, Kitty stated, the last word dripping with disgust.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Well, it's not the best place, you know.  
  
No, I don't know.  
  
I just think she'd be better off here. The mood here has been, like, very cheerful with her gone though. I think she puts off this bad-vibe, you know? I mean, we do miss her and all, but-  
  
You know something?  
  
Yeah, Lance?  
  
He shook his head and stood up, Nothing. Absolutly, freakin' nothing. I'm waiting in my Jeep, he got up and stormed away.  
  
she called after him, Lance! What did I say?  
  
Goodbye Kitty, he called out to her.  
  
What's his problem? she asked herself.  
  
Once Lance made his way back to the front of the mansion and to his Jeep, he was aggitated to find Scott Summers leaning up against it.  
  
What do you want, Summers?  
  
Look Alvers, he held his hands up in a defensive manner, I'm not here to start trouble.  
  
Then what are you here to start?  
  
Look, I just wanted to say, Scott paused, trying to find his words, Thanks. Thanks for taking care of her. I have to admit, I was sceptical with you guys taking care of her and everything. Now that I see her, she looks happy and she looks, he paused again, Well taken care of.  
  
He couldn't help but smile inside. Scott Summers just commended him on something.   
  
Scott held out his hand, Thanks Alvers.  
  
Lance placed his hand in Scotts and they shared a brief hand shake. They then awkwardly stepped away from each other.  
  
Yeah well, it's not too often I get a day off so I'm gonna enjoy it. Tell Rogue I said to hang in there, okay?  
  
Sure Summers.  
  
Once Scott was gone, he hopped into the front of his Jeep, turned on his radio and thumbed through another used car magazine.   
  
About fourty-five minutes later, Rogue immerged from the mansion. She waved goodbye to The Professor and made her way, drudgingly, towards his Jeep.  
  
He saw the look of disappointment on her face so he sat up, threw the magazine in the back seat and turned the radio down, So, how did everything go?  
  
Ah don't wanna talk about it, she said stunly, forcefully putting on her seatbelt and leaning up against the side of the door.  
  
Come on Rogue-  
  
Later Alvers, okay?  
  
he sat back and started the Jeep, We have the rest of the day. Wanna do anything?  
  
She perked up and looked over to him, Ah have that wad of cash. Wanna have some fun?  
  
I sure do, Sweetheart, and he sped off.  
  
  
To be continued-


	12. Did Ah ever touch you?

To Touch Is To Heal  
by: QuasiAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please... Advil is owned by Wyeth (I love you guys!).  
  
BTW- This takes place around the time Tabby joined the Brotherhood and before Mystique came back.  
  
And this is to reviewer "Jessica"- i am the writer of "Most Deserving" and sadly, I am not adding to it. Sorry, but I am not a good smut writter. :( BUT don't give up hope. Maybe one day something will come to mind.   
  
Chapter 12- (Did Ah ever touch you?)  
  
  
The two drove around Bayville and did what any pair of teenagers would do with a car, cash, and all the time in the world. It started out with a trip to the local mall where they sat around and made fun of the posers, valley girls, and pre-teens. Next was a trip to the pizza shop where they did the same thing. A couple of slices and and a major caffeine high later, they were laying in the middle of Bayville High's football field.  
  
  
  
He turned his head, Yeah Roguey?  
  
Can Ah ask you a question?  
  
You just did, he smirked.  
  
She matched his smirk and lightly hit him in the side with her ungloved hand, Ah'm gonna ask you another.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
Did Ah ever touch you? In battle?  
  
He sighed, Once. Mystique wanted to tell Kurt that she was his mother. This guy Magneto thought otherwise so we went to stop it and that's when you guys showed up. You got me Roguey, he laughed, You just pounced on me, touched my face and I was out. Heard you did a lot of damage.  
  
She bit her lip and rolled on her side facing him, What does it feel like?  
  
It's weird. It's like something inside of you is being torn out. Not like pain, but you know something is being removed, he produced a dry laugh, I think it hurt more when I realized you were using your powers against me.  
  
She was about to apologize, but decided against it, Ah just jumped on you and touched you?  
  
Well, I deserved it.  
  
Her face showed signs of confusion, You used your powers against me? How's that different from me usin' mine against you?  
  
I can't do too much damage with them. Atleast not to a human. But you took my powers and my thoughts. It was bad enough that- nevermind, he dropped his head and rolled away from her and on his stomach.  
  
It was bad enough, what? Ah don't like you hidin' stuff from me.  
  
Well, you left The Brotherhood without saying goodbye. You made me hate you and by touching me you made me hate you even more. And you had to see that hatred, he looked up at her, But no matter what, I still wanted you back.  
  
She sat up and tucked her legs under her chin and hugged her calves, Ah wish Ah could tell you what was goin' on in my head. Ah'm sorry, Lance.  
  
A smail smile graced his lips, Eh, it's cool Roguey. That's what happens when you are on opposite sides. You did what you had to do to protect what was precious to you.  
  
I'm sure you were precious to me at one time. You still are.  
  
He smiled. The kind of smile that wasn't just on the inside.  
  
There was silence for a long time. She was staring at the sky and he was staring at her.  
  
Hey Rogue, have I shown you my mutation yet?  
  
She rose an eyebrow, No, you haven't.  
  
He sat up next to her, he held out his arm, Grab a hold of me. It's gonna get   
  
She grabbed his arm and watched his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he held out his free arm, turning his palm to the sky as his five fingers moved towards the center of his palm. When she wasn't expecting it, the ground began to shake gently and the intensity progressed as she could hear his groans get louder. She looked off into the horizon and saw little cracks form and the goal post shaking violently. She looked back at his face, frozen in concentration and what looked like pain, then it stopped. He ripped his arm away from her and grabbed his head.  
  
Ah, shit!  
  
Lance! What's wrong? she turned her body towards his, grabbing his hands and tilting his head up,   
  
He opened his squinted eyes, I get migrains if I over-do it.  
  
Why did you over-do it?  
  
Sometimes I get lost in it and before I know it, I get one of these fuckers, he took his hands out from under hers, taking a hold of her elbows and lowering them to her sides, I'm fine. I have some Advil in the Jeep.  
  
She smiled and stood up, helping him in the process, Well, let's get you some Advil then.  
  
They walked bare hand in bare hand back to his Jeep, a silent smile on both of their faces. Once they reached his vehicle, Rogue spoke up.  
  
So, what do you wanna do now?  
  
He unlocked her door and walked around to his own, I don't think I can do much now. I'll be lucky if I can drive straight, he got in and reached over her lap to the glove compartment, pulled out a bottle of Advil Migraine and dumped about five pills into his palm, These will just get us home safely, and he downed the pills in one gulp with no water.  
  
That's okay. Ah had fun today, Lance.  
  
Me too, Roguey, he started his car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Once they were on the main street towards the Brotherhood House, he spoke up, Wanna talk about what happened back there?  
  
Well, we talked about mutant stuff and you showed me-  
  
I meant Xavier's.  
  
She sat back in her seat and faced the road ahead, He made me touch Mister Logan and hooked me up to Cerebro. Then he looked in my head.  
  
Did he find anything?  
  
She sighed, Nothing. He said everything that was the old Rogue is locked up and won't come out until this wears off.  
  
Wears off?  
  
Another mutant did this to me.  
  
A skeptical glance was passed her way, although she did not see it, If he didn't find anything then how does he know someone did this to you?  
  
He said Cerebro picked up a mutant using their powers at the same time Ah used mine in the same location.   
  
The Jeep swerved a bit on its straight path. She quickly glanced at Lance, a stern face and white knuckles is what she saw. She looked away immediately, Does he know who it was?  
  
He'd been trackin' a pair of mutants for sometime now. He figured they were comin' to the Institute so he let them come on their own. Ah guess Ah ran into them.  
  
Has he been able to find them since then?  
  
Nope. He can't locate them unless they use their powers. They've been keepin' a low profile.  
  
So what kind of powers does this mutant have that gave you amnesia?  
  
His mutation is the exact opposite of mine. Instead of absordin' powers and memories, he gives out his own. He uses your powers against you. He passes his memories to you.  
  
He shook his head in frustration, So let's say if he touched Freddy. What would happen?  
  
His mind would be flooded with those of this guy and if he touched for too long, Freddy may be crushed by his own bulk.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, So what did he do to you?  
  
She paused for a long time, sighed and spoke, We touched and our mutations hit each other. My powers were used against me and the collection of my memories, his and every body elses rendered my mind in shock.  
  
They drove in silence until they reached the Brotherhood House. Neither wanted to talk about the new threat, but after the ignition was cut-off, they sat for a few minutes. Afternoon was turning into night- the sky a brilliant shade of orange. The trees above the vehicle casted strange shadows on their orange tinted figures. Lance looked at his companion and removed his keys from the steering column. They both got out and made it through the front door and were greeted by stillness and silence.  
  
Finally in the unusually quiet confindes of the mansion's parlor, Lance boldly continued their conversation, And how come you can touch?  
  
She bit her lip and looked at him, He thinks this guy temporarily turned off my powers with his.  
  
He got closer to her, encircling her forearms with his hands, And when will you be getting them back?  
  
Her body leaned into his, When Ah get my memories back.  
  
He moved closer until their bodies thouched. His hands moved from her upper arms; his left arm snaking around her waist, his right arm making it's way up her back, his hand stopping at the nape of her neck, Well then, I better do this while I still can.  
  
And with that, he brought his mouth down upon her. She did not respond at first, but did when he started to massage his lip against her. She turned her head slightly to the right to give greater access, also moving her hands up to his neck. Their passionate kiss became more intense after she boldly involved her tongue in their physical connection. Just as his body was about to resond, he broke away and the pair began to scream in agony, him dropping into an unconscience lump on the floor and she on her knees, grabbing her head.  
  
  
To be continued-  



	13. I just wish I knew what was going on

"To Touch Is To Heal"

by: QuasiAngel

Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... Im just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please...

Notes- I am sososososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was so preoccupied with other fandoms... mainly Naruto. I just kind of lost interest in this story. Well, I wanna finish it up and make everyone a little bit happier! There are 2 more chapters after this one that are finished and maybe 3 chapters left. Hope you are enjoying and please forgive me!

Chapter 13- ("I just wish I knew what was going on.")

"Pietro! Todd! Freddy! Somebody get down here!" Tabby screamed, running from her hiding place at the top of the stairs, down to the parlor, "It's Rogue and Lance!"

Todd lazily made his way out of his room. He didn't see the states of his friends when he reached the top of the stairs. He was desperately trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Why the hell are you screamin'?"

He felt a rush of air go by him, "Getoutoftheway!"

Todd stopped all movement and looked down and saw the chaotic scene; Tabitha kneeing over Lances limp body, Pietro carefully dislodging Rogue's hands from the tight grip she had on her hair.

"What's going on, Pietro?" Tabitha asked the boy.

"Go call the Professor, NOW!" he picked up the screaming girl and was out the door in a flash.

"What the hell?" Freddy walked out of his room, the smaller boy pushing past him to get to a phone, "Tabby?"

"Something happened. We're taking them to the Professor. He'll know what to do," she told him, tears in her eyes, "He'll-"

A BAMF, the smell of sulfur and brimstone, and the sight of a blue boy covered in fur cut her off.

"Blue!" she jumped into his arms, "Thank God you're here!"

He pushed her back gently, "Look, Logan vill be by in a vew minutes wizz zee X-Van to take you to zee Institute. I gotta get zis guy some help," he grabbed Lance around his chest, "Ve'll take care of him," and BAMFed away.

Freddy and Todd made their way down the stairs to where Tabitha was standing.

"What happened?" Fred asked her.

"I- I was sitting at th-the top of the steps when th-they came in. They w-were talking about why sh-she could t-touch and they k-kissed and it was so ro-romantic and then they screamed and f-f-fell and I ran down there," she stuttered, grabbing Fred's large arm and crying into it, "The Pr-professor will know wh-what to do."

"You should put some shoes on, yo. Logan'll be here any minute," Todd said, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

She nodded and ran upstairs.

"You think they'll be okay?" Fred asked the smaller boy.

"We can only hope, man. I just wish I knew what was going on," he sighed, "I'm gonna get ready."

"Me too."

The two went upstairs and met up in a few minutes with Tabitha who was waiting impatiently by the door, "Where the hell is Logan?" she turned when she heard the boys come downstairs.

"Right there," Todd observed as he saw the X-Van pull up and beeped its horn. The three of them walk drudgingly out the door and piled in the back of the vehicle.

There was silence throughout the whole trip. Logan sat up front, keeping one eye on the road and one eye on the rear view mirror at the kids. Fred had his arm against the door with his head leaning on his palm. Tabitha sat in the middle, her eyes closed and her head resting on Todd's shoulder. He seemed to be in a daze, starring at the back of Logan's seat. He pulled up to the mansion and waited for them to react. They didn't.

"Alright, we're here," he said in a low voice.

The three of them perked up and exited the van. Once they got inside, Jean and Kurt greeted them.

"Where's Lance and Rogue? And Pietro?" Tabitha asked Kurt immediatly.

"Pietro is in the kitchen. Lance and Rogue are in the infirmary," Jean answered, "The Professor is keeping me updated. Does anyone know what happened?"

"Tabitha saw it all," Freddy said, pointing at the blonde girl.

"The Professor will need to see you. I'll take you-"

"No Jean, I'll do it," Kurt stepped forward, "I'll take her down."

Jean gave him a sceptical glance, "Okay then. Freddy, Todd, would you like to join Pietro in the kitchen?"

They nodded and followed the red head towards the kitchen.

Once they were out of hearing range, Kurt spoke up, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "I think so. It was just so scary, you know? To see your broth- I mean teammate so vulnerable and not being able to help. Not know what was going on."

They continued to walk in silence through door after door until they reached a large silver one.

"I'll get zee Profezzor," he BAMFed before she could say anything.

A moment later, Xavier emerged from the door with Storm and Kurt behind him.

"Good evening Tabitha. You say you know-"

"Are they okay?"

"Before you ask any questions Miss Smith, we need to find out what happened," Storm requested.

She told them what had happened, all having brief looks of surprise on their faces. The Professor was the first one to speak, "Well, it looks like Lance will be okay. It seems during their encounter, she regained her memories and mutation."

"Will she be okay?"

"I have been inside her mind and I've been trying to sort everything out for her. Right now she doesn't know which memories are hers and which ones belong to others. We have a lot of work to do here, Tabitha. If you and the members of your team want to spend the night, it can be arranged."  
  
"How long is Lance gonna be here?"

"His vital signs are good. He should be ready to go home sometime tomorrow."

"I think we'll go home."

Miss Munroe took a step forward, "Are you sure, child?"

"Yeah. I doubt the guys will wanna stay here," she stood up straight and looked toward the Professor, "Just call me. Tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Of course," he turned to Kurt, "Can you escort Miss Smith and the other Brotherhood members back to the X-Van? I'll tell Logan to get it ready."

"Yez Profezzor," shoulder to shoulder the pair walked to the kitchen in silence. When they got there, they saw Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Todd, Freddy, and Pietro scattered around the room.

Immediately, Quicksilver as face to face with the blonde girl, "What's up?"

"The Professor said he's gonna be okay. He'll be ready to go home tomorrow."

"What about Rogue, yo?"

"He's still working with her."

"How did this happen?" Scott asked.

She glanced around the room and looked at Kitty's tearstained face, "She and L-"

"I'll tell zem later," Kurt said trying to relieve the stress his blonde friend was feeling.

She mouthed the words Thank you and turned to her team, "If it's okay, I told the Professor we'd wait it out at home."

"Ok, that's fine, I guess," Pietro said with a glance at Todd and Freddy.

"I'll meet you guys there," Pietro said, and we was out of the room before anyone had a chance to blink.

The three remaining members of the Brotherhood walked side by side to the front door, waved their good byes and were into the X-Van again.

To be continued


	14. She really hit him with a doozey

"To Touch Is To Heal"

by: QuasiAngel

Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please...

Chapter 14- ("She really hit him with a doozey.")

After the remaining members of the Brotherhood left, the present X-Men gathered around their furry friend.

Evan was the first to speak, "Well, what happened?"

"You guys aren't going to believe zis, but-" he told them all what Tabitha told him.

All of their reactions were on the levels of shock, disbelief, and hatred. All but Kitty's. Her expression was blank as she made her way upstairs to her room. As Scott, Evan, and Jean talked about the new discovery, Kurt BAMFed into Kitty's room. He found her lying on top of her unmade bed holding a plush dragon. She didn't look up when he came into the room.

" Kitty, don't cry," he said, rushing to her side.

"How can I not be cry? How can I not be heart broken? He kissed another girl! Rogue! Of all people," she began to sob, "I hate her!"

"There is no'zzing wrong with Rogue. I bet she didn't even know about you and Lance," he sat beside her, "Kitty, you and Lance were never a couple."

She huffed and turned towards him, "So."

He sighed, "I'm going to pretend zat we never had zis conversation, okay? When you have let zis sink in, we will talk. I'm just gonna go downstairs and-"

"I'm sorry Kurt. It's- it's- oh, forget it," she rolled over, "Turn the light off on your way out."

"Goodnight," he left the room and turned off the light. By the time Kurt got downstairs, Ororo had emerged from the infirmary.

"Children, I expect you to be in bed in the next half hour. Please. No good will come of you if you are just standing around."

"Is she improving at all?" Scott asked.

"She is slowly gaining control of her memory, but it's difficult on both her and the Professor. Lance will be-" she was cut off by her nephew.

"Who asked about that guy?"

"Evan! No matter what, he's a mutant. Even though we aren't on the same team, we have to treat him like with respect," Jean scolded him before Storm got the chance.

"Jean is right. In time of need, we must treat him like an equal. Now all of you, go to bed, please. The Professor doesn't need to be worried about whether or not you kids are getting enough sleep."

They all nodded and made their way upstairs. Once they were out of sight, she made her way back down to the infirmary.

"Any signs of him waking up, Hank?"

The blue man turned around, "There is some movement. I expect him to be fully recovered by this time tomorrow afternoon. If were lucky, it'll be tomorrow morning."

"Excellent."

"The strange thing is that she took in a lot of his life force. More than she usually would for the short amount to time they made contact. She must have been storing her powers. Anytime she touched someone it would be put away for later use. She really hit him with a doozey."

"I agree with your theory. She has absorbed this boy on a previous occasion and he seemed to bounce back from it fairly quickly," she paused and moved the hair away from Lance's closed eyes, "He's very strong- physically, emotionally, and mentally. He takes care of those Brotherhood kids by himself."

"That's way too much responsibility for a kid his age."

"I know, but he loves them. They are his family, even Rogue was at one point. It's just such a shame he is on the wrong side."

"To him, it's the right one," he smiled and went back to observing the boy.

Storm, on the other hand, made her way to the area where the Professor was working with Rogue. She watched through the large window between the two rooms. The girl was laying on a table, her arms and legs bounded to the corners. The Professor was behind her head with his hands hovering beside each ear. Both of them had looks of stress written all over their faces, "Its gonna be a long night."

To be continued-


	15. So many things unsaid

"To Touch Is To Heal"

by: QuasiAngel

Disclaimer: Evo belong to Marvel... I'm just using them in an evil plot to make animated character do what I please...

Chapter 15- ("So many things unsaid and so many things unaccomplished.")

Lance had woken up to the sound of Professor X and Hank around 6am.

"Hank, may I have some time alone with the boy?"

Hank smiled, "Of course, Charlies. Call me if you need me."

Lance sat up and stretched his aching limbs.

"I feel like I got hit by a freakin' truck!"

"She has that effect on people."

"I didn't feel like this the last time she touched me."

"I believe that there was a shock to her system. Everytime she touched without absorption, it was merely being saved up for later."

"It just happened that her powers kick in last night."

"Exactly."

"She's going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's still sleeping?"

Xavier motioned behind him and moved to the side so Lance had full view of the room she was in. She was laying on the plain bed, fragile and seemingly lifeless in a pair of green scrubs. Her face was make-up free and her skin seemed paler than humanly possible. For some reason, the machines that were attached to her body monitoring her vitals made her seem even more fragile.

"The effects of the unknown mutant have worn off; even the hand print on her arm. Its the mental fatigue that is keeping her asleep."

He nodded then stopped, "Handprint?"

"It seems this mutant leaves his mark. She failed to show you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh well. No harm done. She will be okay."

The boy stood up from his resting place and walked towards the glass, "I shouldn't have kissed her. I-"

"Lance, please. Don't beat yourself up over this. You may have never gotten the opportunity to do that. You took a chance. You did what you thought was right. More importantly you did what your heart instructed you to do."

"It's just-" he paused, debating whether or not to tell him, "I missed her so much. She left without saying goodbye. So many things unsaid and so many things unaccomplished. She left a hole in my heart and in the Brotherhood. I'm not religious; you know that. But it's like God gave me another chance and he gave her another chance. To touch."

"And to heal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Lance, don't you feel that you and Rogue have matured a little? That when she wakes up, she is going to looking back at those few days and-"

"Wait! She is gonna remember everything that happened?"

"Indeed."

"I didn't think of that. What am I going to do? Were gonna be enemies all over again. These past few days are gonna mean nothing to her! And what about Kitty."

"Only time will tell," he paused, "And the truth."

"I'm not used to the whole truth thing."

"There is a first time for everything. Now, why don't you join the others for breakfast."

"Sorry, but I'm not into that goody-goody bonding thing you guys got going on."

"Very well," he turned and headed for the exit, "I will be in my study. You may stay here as long as you like, but please alert me when she wakes."

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "Thank you, by the way."

"Anytime, Lance. Anytime."

Lance was alone with Rogue for almost an hour. He had been watching her the whole time, his inner turmoil churning. All this time he had been mad at her for leaving, but she did what she felt was right. It was unfair for him to hold her feelings against her. And after all this time, deep down he needed her in his life. Even if she didn't live in the same house or fight on the same team. He needed her there. He needed to care for her, confide in her, trust her, and love her.

"I heard you kissed her. Is that true?"

Lance froze at the voice. He knew he had to face her soon, but he hoped he could talk to her when he felt comfortable. Right now he was anything but comfortable. He turned around and was instantly faced with two big blue eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"I didn't hear you come in, Kitty."

"I phased in. And you didn't answer me," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that Kurt was lying! I want you to tell me that you didn't kiss her!"

"Why do you care? We aren't dating or anything. I tried to win you over and what do I get out of it? Nothing! So you have no right to question what I did!"

"How can we date when you're a part of the Brotherhood?" she said the last word with much disgust.

"I tried to be a part of the X-Men for you. I got treated like shit! It was a mistake to leave the guys for life at Xavier's. I am not going back to that, I will never go back to that!"

"But you want that?" she pointed at Rogue's sleeping form.

He was more than pissed by now. He balled his hands into fists and tried to channel his anger with out using his mutation, "Get out!"

"Hey, I live here!"

"Get out!" he yelled louder, this time the ground shook slightly.

"You can't-"

"Go!"

He left.

To be continued-


End file.
